


Broken Roads

by elegantlydisastrous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantlydisastrous/pseuds/elegantlydisastrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles bringing flowers to the Hale house, when he thinks Derek is dead, only to find Derek there... alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Kedreeva's](http://kedreeva.tumblr.com) prompt that was given for Operation Positivity. Glad to be able to contribute to this amazing project!

The road is bumpy under the worn tires of Stiles’ Jeep. The ragged edges of rocks are covering the uneven ground as he drives the familiar road to the Hale house.

The sun is close to setting and Stiles’ grip is white knuckled as it holds the steering wheel tightly. His eyes shift over momentarily to the passenger’s seat where the flowers he brought with him are lying. When he picked them out, he remembered seeing them as a child as he ran past the Hale’s yard while he and his mother took their morning walk. He’s proud of his selection; though he’s sure Derek would probably roll his eyes at him for the gesture. Clearing his mind, he focuses his attention back on the road. He sees the break between the trees and knows he’s almost there. Stiles bites his lip in what is sure to be a nervous gesture as he makes the final turn and parks in front of the house.

It takes a deep breath or two to finally get out of the car. Stiles would never forgive himself if he cried right now and he’s having his body fight every instinct. Being the strong one has always been his thing, or well  _hiding_  his problems has been anyway. He leans over, grabbing the flowers and walks up the steps to the front door. Stiles runs the finger tips of his free hand across the chipped paint on the front of the home. Not many people would know what was buried behind layers of the dark shades of red but memories run through Stiles like a freight train. This was the beginning of it all. That Alpha pack took more from Stiles than he ever thought possible. Derek? Derek was his alpha. Okay well, almost. At least that was the way that Stiles saw him. And maybe Stiles thought something was there between them, something they should have talked about but there’s no point in that now.

A quick shake of his head to clear his thoughts and Stiles finally takes hold of the door knob. He feels like a child for closing his eyes as he does but he does it anyway and finally turns it and walks in. It takes a moment or two… okay thirty seconds, for Stiles to open his eyes again. He knows this house, has seen it more than enough times during their pack meetings or the occasional threat but this time was different. Somehow the house that was already burnt out and broken felt even emptier without Derek than it had before. The charred walls haunted Stiles mind and as he took a few more steps towards the living room, the floor boards creaked beneath his every step.

“This isn’t fair,” Stiles croaks, stopping at what was once a coffee table and resting the white lilies down slowly. He hasn’t allowed himself time to grieve, no time to stop and think about how Derek died, or how he’s never going to get to actually talk to him anymore. Stiles’ hands begin to ache and he realizes they’ve been clenched into tight fists, fingernails digging into his palms. He’s shaking, anger starting to take over him and he isn’t quite sure what to do to release all this bent up energy so he snaps. A hand reaches out, shoving the television resting on the stand crashing down to the ground. He picks up the table, slamming it on the television again before moving back to catch his breath. His eyes water slightly and he sniffs, the back of his hand wiping at his nose. He isn’t going to get to see that permanent scowl or hear his name in gruff tone coming from Dereks lips.

“Stiles?” Stiles turns around, a bit too quickly if the sudden whiplash is any indication. Great, so now he’s seeing things? “What are you doing here?” Steadying himself he stills and focuses on… Derek?

“You’re alive?” Stiles shrieks as he runs towards Derek who’s standing in the door way. The sun that was setting as Stiles was driving over was covering Derek in beautiful shades of orange and gold. Stiles is a bit scared and maybe a lot more excited than he should show. “I thought-“ he stops as he’s standing right in front of Derek now and just stares.  _It’s him_. He wants to scream, wants to call Scott, wants to smile but all he wants to do is hug him so he does just that. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek tightly. He doesn’t pull back as Derek stiffens at first, and certainly makes no comment when Derek relaxes and puts his arms around Stiles as well.

“Stiles?” Derek says after a while, but he just gives him a shake of his head instead.

“Shut up,” Stiles tells him and tightens his grip. He’s willing to bet Derek hasn’t had one of these in a while and he’s definitely sure he isn’t ready to let go. Everything comes rushing back to him now. The story that Scott told him when he explained how Derek died, the time he almost had to saw off the alpha’s arm and then there was the time he held him up from drowning when they almost got killed. Stiles has saved his ass way too many times for him to do something stupid like  _die_. He pulls himself together and then finally pulls back. Derek’s eyes are trained on his and he’s never been happier to have their focus. “I thought you were dead,” Stiles makes out. He watches as Derek’s eyes drift over to the coffee table, eye the flowers and then back to him.

Something changes in Derek’s face. Stiles can’t pin point if it’s seeing the flowers his family used to plant around their home or maybe just someone coming to actually mourn the loss of this man but something happened. Derek moves closer to him and Stiles wants nothing more than to take two steps back but he holds his ground. His heart is in his chest and he really, really just wants to hold Derek in his arms again and make everything okay cause fuck if Derek doesn’t look broken and tired.

“Derek?” Stiles asks, wondering what that look is that he’s getting as Derek takes a final step closer and oh… he totally caught that small smile before the alpha leaned in and pressed his lips to Stiles’. There is no room for questions or second guesses. Stiles throws himself into the kiss and gives his all. And it’s not like he’s very experienced. He’s had a few kisses here and there but this one was different. This one meant, felt,  _is_  something more. One of his hands reaches up to thread his fingers into Derek’s hair and grips tightly, pulling him closer and parting his lips to invite him in. Derek is a passionate kisser, as Stiles would have guessed. He gives twice as much as he gets and Stiles can’t help the sound he makes when Derek puts his hands on his hips and pulls him closer. They stay that way, lost in each other’s kiss for a while before Derek answers the question Stiles forget he even asked.  “Shut up,” Derek says as he nips at Stiles’ bottom lip before catching his lips in another bruising kiss. 


	2. Shut Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Stiles comes to the Hale house and finds Derek alive, he does his best to show Derek just how much he wants him to stay.

Walls came crashing down within the alpha as he let Stiles in closer. He was lost in his lips, his touch, his… all. Derek was surrounded in everything that was Stiles. This was someone who on many occasions risked his life for him, someone who was so delicately human but threw himself in the middle of danger like some sort of hero. It was stupid, painfully so but Stiles had never seemed to care about himself. And Derek, well Derek feels overwhelmed. He has never really had anyone care about him the way that Stiles did, the way Stiles _does_. He isn’t stupid. He knows those flowers weren’t dumb luck. Remembers Stiles and his mother walking past their home every morning and he’s nothing if not completely taken back by the fact that Stiles _remembered_. But then it was Stiles… he’s not really one to overlook the details; he cares. Stiles is lying on top of him, chest pressed against his and he’s peppering Derek’s face with small incessant kisses. Derek can’t help but laugh when he asks, “What are you doing?”

“Shut up, you scared me,” Derek does be quiet, lets his mind wander. He thinks of how this man pressed against him was scared, _actually scared_ of losing him. It makes Derek’s heart clench. So Derek can’t help his curiosity when he asks his next question. “Why?” Stiles looks up at him now and wow, have his eyes always been so intense?

“Why what?” Derek’s eyes lock on Stiles’ and then glance over to the coffee table beside them. The alpha doesn’t miss the way Stiles’ cheeks flush before he buries his face back in Derek’s neck. “I thought I lost you, okay? They seemed appropriate,” Stiles answered. There were many things Derek knew about Stiles. He knew how much he cared about the people around him, how much he loved his father, the repulsive way he eats his curly fries, but he didn’t know _this_. He never gave much thought to the way Stiles felt about him. Of course he’s always known that there was some sort of a connection. Some kind of a pull between them that even he couldn’t deny, but he just left it that it. Now, all he wants to do is lose himself in everything that is Stiles Stilinski.

It was like he got the breath knocked right out of him. Stiles made a noise of approval as he kissed his way down Derek’s neck. The alpha was always used to being in control. Having to be at the mercy of someone else was throwing him off completely but he had to admit, he more than liked it. Stiles was worrying his throat with soft lips and small nips of his teeth. Stiles wasn’t stupid. Derek knew he had to have known how a werewolf feels about his neck. Never barring their throat or letting anyone near, yet here he was, open and exposed for this human that wormed his way into Derek’s once guarded heart.

“Stiles,” Derek was getting impatient. He wanted more, _needed_ to do more. “Let me,” Derek tried.

“No,” Stiles told him, smacking Derek’s hand that was moving to palm at his ever growing hard on. “Relax, Mr. Big and Bad,” and the alpha wanted to laugh but this wasn’t exactly the time. He turned all of his attention to Stiles. They were lying on the couch, Stiles slowly slithering his way down Derek’s body as he kissed every inch of him. “I want this off,” Stiles demands as Derek feels him pushing his shirt up his chest. With a small nod, Derek complies, tearing off his shirt and going back to giving Stiles his undivided attention. Stiles who was watching him now as he licked a strip right above the waist band of Derek’s jeans. His breath caught, eyes locked on Stiles as he let out a small moan. Just the thought of having Stiles with him like this was driving him insane. It must have encouraged the little shit because next he was unbuttoning Derek’s jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers.

“Jesus…” Stiles’ full attention was on his dick now and Derek wasn’t gonna lie. He felt just a tad bit self conscious under the scrutiny until Stiles licked his lips and took him into his mouth without any warning. “Fucking Christ,” Derek hissed. It was evident that this was Stiles’ first time but he seemed all too eager to learn.

“Can I? Yeah, I’m totally gonna do that,” Stiles was mumbling but before Derek could ask just what he was talking about, he received his answer. Stiles licked up a strip from base to tip, then sucked the head into his mouth. He made a little humming sound and Derek felt like he was going to die. After a few tests and awkward fumbles, Stiles was taking him down like a professional. Before long, Derek was moaning, panting beneath him. Stiles took him out of his mouth an obscene pop, slid off of the couch and tuned Derek so he was sitting instead of lying down. He stayed on his knees between Derek’s legs and the alpha wanted to etch this moment into his memory forever. Of Stiles with his hands on Derek’s thighs, spreading his legs further apart. Stiles whose long lashers were shadowed on his cheeks, big brown eyes trained carefully on Derek. The alpha couldn’t help himself when his hand reached out, cupping Stiles’ face and leaned in to crush his lips against him. It would probably bruise Stiles’ soft lips, he knew, but it felt too good, way too good.

“Okay, you’re distracting me,” Stiles mumbled after pulling away from him and shoved at his shoulder playfully. Derek let himself press back into the coach. He’s comment about his bossiness but Stiles is looking at his body like he’s hungry for it and Derek would very much like to not ruin the moment. Stiles was leaning back into him so Derek waited for the warmth of Stiles’ mouth to return but it never came. He realized he had shut his eyes and opened them back up. Stiles was thinking about something but before Derek could ask the question, he was spreading his legs further apart and licking at his hole. That caught him off guard. Derek has done many sexual things in his life, rimming was not one of them. Stiles was all too eager, his tongue playfully lapping before pushing inside. Stiles’ tongue fucked into him ever so thoughtfully making content little noises as he did. After a few moments, Stiles pulled away. When Derek opened his eyes, he almost came right then and there. Stiles had two of his fingers in his mouth, getting them wet.

“Stiles…” Derek’s voice came out low and rough.

“Open up big guy,” Derek sees stars as Stiles pushes two fingers into him then wraps his mouth around his dick again. Small soft moans are escaping Derek’s lips but he doesn’t even care because it’s for Stiles; everything just for him. It’s a mixture of soft whines and Stiles’ name repeated in gruff tones as he grabs a fistful of the younger mans hair. He’s suddenly more grateful for him growing it out.

“Stiles move ,” Derek is trying to warn him, push him back. “I’m gonna come,” he keeps trying between pants but if anything, it makes him more enthusiastic with every bob of his head. Derek is trying to hold off a bit longer but he can’t with those hollowed out cheeks and fingers pushing into him with purpose. He comes with Stiles’ name on his lips in the form of a broken cry. There’s panting, fingers still tangled in Stiles’ hair. Stiles finally pulls off and Derek pulls him up and kisses him until his head starts spinning. Stiles is  smiling, grinning like a damn fool and Derek can’t stop but smile too.

“Dude, that was _awesome_ ,” Stiles tells him between kisses.

“Ever the eloquent one,” Derek murmurs against his lips and then realizes they’ve both completely neglected Stiles. He moves to reach for Stiles’ pants until he swats him away.

“I’m good, trust me,” Derek looks confused but exhaustion is taking over him very quickly. Stiles moves him to lay back down on the couch and lays on top of him.

“And to think you would’ve been missing out on _all this_ ,” Stiles sing songs and Derek laughs, presses a small kiss to the top of his head. He pulls him close, arms wrapped around him tightly, protectively.

“Never missing out on anything again,” Derek says as his voice takes a very serious tone despite sleep taking over him. He hears Stiles mumble a ‘better not’ and can’t help himself from his response.

“Stiles?” Derek calls out to him.

“Hmm?” Stiles is apparently succumbing to sleep as well.

“Shut up,” And yes, Derek is proud of himself for that answer. Stiles lifts his head, presses a chaste kiss to his lips and buries his head in the crook of Derek’s neck.

“Tomorrow we’ll talk about how the Big Bad Alpha shouldn’t try be funny,” and drifts off to sleep. Derek stops the laugh from rumbling through him and just tightens his arms around Stiles. His eyes are getting heavy and his eyes are fluttering shut. Before they close completely, they land on the flowers beside them again. He hears the faint voice of his mother in the back of his mind, ‘He’s a very special boy that Stiles,’ And Derek smiles, wonders how much his mother would have loved to find out exactly how right she actually was. Then he places a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head and everything around him fades to black as sleep takes over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted a little bit of smut, sue me. This being written while I'm on a road trip with four psychotic college grads. Bare with me. Also, here's my tumblr: elegantlydisastrous.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I'm following this up with a second chapter mainly because smut. Aslo, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://http://elegantlydisastrous.tumblr.com/).


End file.
